Bahara
Neta : Patni Aditi - a ruddy ticked tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by Silvery Dipti Cash- Smoke tabby tom, brother of Zene- Roleplayed by Asher Narsa Dusara Tisara Cautha Yoddha Sikari Marn Bacca Terms to remember: :A member of the Bahara is called a sadasya. :Even though Bahara is technically written with a symbol above the first A, it is acceptable to write it with no symbols. :A den or home is called a ghara. Rules: :1. No cat is allowed to be a permanent marn. When their kits are strong enough to be prasiksu, they move out immediately. Marn don't move into the nursing ghara or home until their kits are days from being born. :2. Prasiksu train with their claws unsheathed to build stength. If yoddha or sikari are caught training prasiksu with their claws sheathed, they may be demoted to prasiksu themselves. :3. Any cat caught on the Bahara's territory is to be immediately killed. :4. To be killed in battle is an honor, and if you are captured or taken hostage by another group, you will never be welcomed back into the Bahara. :5. To kill another Bahara sadasya (member) is the worst crime imaginable, unless it is done in self-defense. This will result in either immediate banishment or demotion to the level of a bacca. :5. Prasiksu are required to bring prey to the older sikari and yoddha, and the neta, before they eat themselves. This rule is considered null+void if another cat has already brought all of the older members prey, or they have caught prey themselves. Founding/Backstory: :Many years ago, a cat named Sasaka, who could speak his form of Hindi and English, escaped his kittypet home. He met other loners like him, who had escaped from their kittypet home and longed for a group, but didn't like the soft rules of the clans. He decided to create his own group, and when he did, he named all the positions in Hindi. He therefore made himself the Neta. He decided hat one of the main rules of his group, The Bahara, would be that they all did not believe in a religion. However, they do have legends of cats like Firestar, renamed Aga but with the same story. To this day, the members of the Bahara still believe in these legends, and believe the Clan cats were the ones who changed the legends to fit their beliefs. :However, when Zene was appointed Neta, he changed the story of how the Bahara were formed, disliking the idea they were all descended from former kittypets. Though the older cats, like his brothers Cash and Kamikaze, still know and believe in the old legends, he teaches the bacca that Aga, the most courageous cat that ever existed besides him, created their clan with only pure-bred sadasya. Training/Mentor System: : When bacca become prasiksu, they are not appointed offical 'mentors', rather the whole group trains them. The cat also does not choose if they want to be a yoddha or sikari at this point. How their training works is they train for 6 moons, or as long as it takes. Then, a sadasya approaches the neta and lets them know the prasiksu is ready for their 'Transa', or the ceremony where they enter the 2nd avastha, or phase, of their training. This is where the sadasya all vote together on on whether the cat should become a sikari or yoddha, based on their performance through their first avastha. : During the 2nd ayastha, the prasiksu in question starts training exclusively with sadasya in their group. For example, when Zene entered his 2nd avastha, he was only trained by older yoddha, since that was the group he joined. :The reasoning behind this training system is that when the cats become full sadasya, and exit their avasthas, they will have a bit of both skills so they can hunt for themselves and fight for themselves both. Extra Notes and FAQ: :Q: Is it possible for cats to understand/speak Hindi? :A: In my opinion, it seems likely cats can, at least in their own way. For example, we see the cats speaking their own form of English, so it makes sense they could know other languages as well. Keep in mind, this is fiction.